El paseo de los cardcaptors.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Humor) Los cardcaptors y sus amigos deciden ir de viaje para tomar un descanso, pero con Touya al volante y todos molestando... será todo un caos. AUTOR: Pink Star. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 El viaje de los Cardcaptors  
  
By: Pink Star.  
  
(pinkstar101@angelfire.com)  
  
  
  
"Muy bien… ¿todos tienen TODAS sus cosas empacadas?" Preguntó Touya. Cuatro cabezas asintieron. "Bien... eso espero, porque no vamos a regresar por nada... ¿entendieron?"  
  
De nuevo, todos asintieron.  
  
"Bien, todos en la camioneta... partamos."  
  
Touya los acomodaría en el carro. Tomoyo... Sakura... Syaoran...  
  
"Espera mocoso, NO te sentarás junto a mi hermana..." Gruñó Touya, jalando a Syaoran del cuello. "Tú puedes sentarte en la parte de atrás."  
  
"¡¡Onii-chan!!" Protestó Sakura.  
  
"Mira, tienes suerte de que lo deje venir." Gruñó de nuevo Touya. Azotó la puerta y le indicó dónde se sentaría a Syaoran. "Bien, no quiero a nadie gritando aquí atrás. Necesito concentrarme en el camino."  
  
"¿De quién fue la brillante idea de dejarlo manejar a ÉL?" Gruñó Sakura, mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.  
  
Syaoran dijo algo entre dientes acerca de hermanos idiotas.  
  
"¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!" Gritó Tomoyo, sacando su video cámara. "¡El viaje de Sakura-chan!"  
  
"¿No te marearás si grabas mientras viajamos?" preguntó Sakura, con una gotita en la cabeza. (¬¬¡)  
  
Touya encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar hacia su destino. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos lejos de casa, cuando Sakura gritó. "¡KERO- CHAN!"  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan, ¡detén el auto! ¡Olvidé algo!"  
  
"Así que el monstruo dejó algo atrás..."  
  
"¡Tenemos que regresar!"  
  
"No."  
  
"¡Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"  
  
Touya suspiró y retornó hacia la casa. "Está bien, pero después de ésta, NO MÁS paradas!"  
  
"¡Yay! GraciasGraciasGracias..." Dijo Sakura felizmente.  
  
"Eres muy gentil To-ya." Dijo Yukito.  
  
"Cállate..." Gruñó Touya.  
  
  
  
Veinte minutos después, estaban de regreso en el camino.  
  
"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Dijo Touya algo enfadado.  
  
"Bueno, regresé por la cosa que había olvidado, pero me corté con un papel, así que fui a buscar una curita, pero ya no había, así que traté de hacer una, pero tampoco había cinta, entonces intenté utilizar otra cosa, pero..."  
  
"Olvídalo..." Suspiró Touya. Éste sería un laaaaaaaaargo viaje.  
  
  
  
Cinco minutos después, el coche se detuvo de nuevo.  
  
"Onii-chan, ¿podemos comprar algunos dulces?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Porque no."  
  
"¡Esto no es justo todos tenemos hambre! Y te apuesto a que Yukito también..."  
  
"NO."  
  
"De hecho, To-ya, TENGO un poco de hambre."  
  
Touya suspiró de nuevo y dirigió al auto hacia el estacionamiento de la miscelánea. "Está bien, pero después de ésta, NO MÁS PARADAS..."  
  
Los cinco se formaron el la mesa listos para ordenar.  
  
"Queremos... cuatro rosquillas de azúcar..." Ordenó Touya.  
  
Syaoran tosió.  
  
"Ah, y una simple para el mocoso..."  
  
"To-ya, sé amable..." Dijo Yukito.  
  
Touya gruñó y dijo. "Está bien, tráiganos una de azúcar para el niño."  
  
Syaoran continuó con un duelo de miradas con Touya hasta que trajeron su pedido.  
  
  
  
De vuelta en el camino, todos estaban felizmente devorando sus rosquillas de azúcar. Después de que todos terminaran el último bocado de su rosquilla, Sakura se quejó de nuevo. "Onii-chan, ¡prende el radio!"  
  
"De NINGUNA manera, no pondrás ninguna estación estúpida..."  
  
"¡NO lo haré!"  
  
"Pienso que sería agradable prender el radio." Dijo Yukito dirigiéndose al mini componente. "¿Qué estación quieren?"  
  
"¡Pop!"  
  
"¡Clásica!"  
  
"¡Rock!"  
  
"¡Música mexicana!"  
  
"¿Música mexicana?"  
  
"¡Aquí no hay música mexicana!"  
  
"Bien, entonces ¿qué tal la koreana?"  
  
"¡NO!"  
  
"¡Onii-chan, no eres el dueño!"  
  
"¿Qué tal las noticias?" Sugirió Yukito. Y sintonizó el canal del reporte del tráfico. "Sí, es muy agradable..."  
  
Todos se desilusionaron, mientras Yukito mostraba un rostro de felicidad ante el canal de las noticias.  
  
Después de unos momentos la ocupada carretera estaba libre de congestionamientos y parecía un tranquilo camino.  
  
"Gracias a Dios que salimos de esa multitud." Dijo Touya. "En adelante será una salida tranquila."  
  
"To-ya ¿sabes en dónde estamos?" Preguntó Yukito.  
  
Los ojos de Touya se humedecieron mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. "Oh, Dios, no me digas que estamos perdidos... ¡¡Yuki saca el mapa!!"  
  
"¿Estamos perdidos?" Gritó Sakura " ¡¡Oh, no!!"  
  
"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ¡¡un poco de desviación siempre es muy divertido!!" Gritó Tomoyo.  
  
"Sí, todo estará bien." Dijo Syaoran maduramente.  
  
"To-ya, no hay ningún mapa aquí..."  
  
"¿¿QUÉ?? ¡Déjame ver!" Touya se agachó para buscar en la guantera del coche. El auto comenzó a tambalearse.  
  
"¡¡¡¡ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" Gritó Sakura jalando el brazo de Touya.  
  
De repente Yukito se transformó en Yue y tomó el volante.  
  
"¡Demonios Touya fíjate en el camino!" Gritó Yue alejando el auto de la carretera.  
  
"¡Ow! ¡No tenías que golpearme!"Gruñó Touya. "Mueve tus brazos, no puedo sentarme..."  
  
"¡Vamos a MORIR!" Lloró Sakura aferrándose al brazo de Tomoyo fuertemente.  
  
"¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?" Gritó la FUERTE voz de Kero, mientras Sakura lo sacaba de su bolsa. "¿Quién está muriendo?" Gritó.  
  
"Oh no, no el animal de juguete..."  
  
"¡Por qué...! Si pudiera..."  
  
Discusiones, peleas, riñas...  
  
Touya suspiró de nuevo. ¿¿Otras tres horas de esto??  
  
"Yue, tus alas me bloquean la vista..." Dijo Touya impaciente.  
  
Yue ocultó sus alas.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"¡Estúpido grandulón!"  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Voooooooooy a matarte mocoso!"  
  
"¡No si te mato primero!"  
  
"¡SILENCIO ATRÁS!"  
  
"Sé amable 'To-ya'..." Dijo Yue remedando a su falsa forma.  
  
"¿Cuándo terminará esto...?" Gimió Touya.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde la camioneta pasaba junto a tres niños parados fuera de la carretera haciendo señales a los conductores para que los llevaran.  
  
"Estúpidos niños..."  
  
"Onii-chan... ¡regresa! ¡Tenemos que recogerlos!"  
  
"¡OH NOOOOOOOO! No lo creo... no recogeremos a esos mocosos..."  
  
"¡Pero eran niños, onii-chan! ¡¡Regresemos!!"  
  
Cinco minutos después, Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu iban en la camioneta con los cinco felices viajeros.  
  
"Así que... ¿de dónde son?" Preguntó Syaoran nerviosamente. Él estaba sentado entre Ash y Misty.  
  
"Yo soy del pueblo Paleta..." Dijo Ash. "...¡y voy a ser el mejor maestro pokémon!"  
  
"Está bieeeeeeeeeeeen." Dijo Syaoran sudando una gotita. Touya había tenido razón, no estaban para recoger niños. NO, era peor... estaban dementes.  
  
Por mientras, Brock parecía disfrutarlo.  
  
"Tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo..." Suspiró tomando la mano de Sakura en la de él.  
  
"¿Hoeeeee?"  
  
"Has robado mi corazón, ángel de ojos verdes..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"¡Hey! Repasemos el alfabeto y pongamos la T de 'tú' y la Y de 'yo' juntas..."  
  
"Idiota..." Murmuró Syaoran.  
  
"Llévame contigo, soy tuyo, ángel..." Continuó Brock.  
  
Touya frenó de repente.  
  
"¡¡QUITA_TUS_MANOS_DE_MI_HERMANA!!" Gritó él, quitándose su cinturón de seguridad y volteando a mirar a Brock. El hermano sobreprotector parecía estar a punto de estallar.  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
  
"Bock, ¡deja de saltar sobre cada chica que ves!"  
  
"Fuera del auto... vamos, todos ustedes... cambiaremos de asientos."  
  
"Pero onii-chan..."  
  
"Yue, siéntate con la pelirroja y este niño, Sakura, tú se sientas conmigo adelante, y Tomoyo y el mocoso se sientan junto al niño de gorra de Paleta."  
  
La cabeza de Touya punzaba de dolor. 'Sólo dos horas más antes de que llegemos...' Se decía a sí mismo. '... sólo dos horas más.'  
  
"Así que... ¿tú eres un pokémon?" Preguntó Brock, mirando a Yue.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Estás enfermo? Soy Yue, el guardián de la luna."  
  
"¿El 'Guardián de la luna'? Y me llamas enfermo..."  
  
"Yue..." Suspiró Misty. "Qué MARAVILLOSO nombre..."  
  
Yue la miraba.  
  
"¿Ya tienes a alguien? ¿No estás comprometido?" Preguntó Misty.  
  
Touya, Yue y Ash gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¿¿QUÉ??"  
  
"YUE..." Repitió Misty mientras sus ojos brillaban.  
  
"Oh, Dios..."  
  
"Misty, ¿qué tiene de grandioso este fenómeno de cabello largo?"  
  
"¿FENÓMENO? ¡¡Ash, Yue es el más maravilloso chico del mundo!!"  
  
Touya frenó espantosamente de repente (otra vez).  
  
"Woa, atrás, cariño... Yue es MÍO."  
  
"¿¿Qué??" Gritó Misty sorprendida. "Lo que quieres decir es que... tú... y Yue..."  
  
"Ewww... estoy sentado junto a un chico homosexual..." Dijo Brock.  
  
"¿Este auto trae bolsas para el mareo?" Preguntó Ash.  
  
"¿Tu hermano es homosexual, Sakura?" Preguntó Syaoran.  
  
"¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE ONII-CHAN y YUE-SAN!" Gritó Sakura.  
  
"Sí, yo no veo nada malo en ello." Dijo Tomoyo dulcemente.  
  
Touya quería golpear su cabeza en el volante.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, hubo un nuevo cambio de asientos y todos estaban felices de nuevo.  
  
"Estoy aburrida..." Suspiró Sakura.  
  
"¿Por qué no cantamos una canción?" Sugirió Tomoyo.  
  
"¡Yay! ¡Tengo una bellísima voz!" Gritaba Misty. "La, laa, la la la laaa LLAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y miraban con horror mientras las ventanas parecían vibrar.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡MIIIIIIIISSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
"¡Pii-pikachuuuu!"  
  
"¡NO QUIERO QUE CANTEN!" Gritó Touya.  
  
Todos callaron instantáneamente.  
  
"Voy a cambiar de nuevo ahora..." Dijo Yue de repente.  
  
"¿Huh? ¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó Ash.  
  
Yue rápidamente se convirtió en Yukito, quien miraba alrededor de la camioneta.  
  
"Huh... ¿me convertí en Yue de nuevo?" Preguntó confundido.  
  
"¿Qué le sucede a este chico? ¿A caso es como un ser son una malévola identidad escondida?" Preguntó Ash.  
  
"Quiero irme a casa..." Gimió Touya.  
  
Eventualmente, todos se calmaron. Brock, estaba atrás roncando. Yukito estaba adelante tratando de doblar un mapa, Tomoyo estaba grabando, y Syaoran estaba a punto de morir del aburrimiento.  
  
"¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó Syaoran.  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Ahora si ya?"  
  
"Cállate mocoso."  
  
"¿YA llegamos?"  
  
"¡CÁLLATE!"  
  
"¿Y ahora?"  
  
Syaoran preguntaba impaciente. Podía ver las venas queriendo reventar dentro de la frente de Touya.  
  
Ash y Misty decidieron divertirse también. Pronto, sobre el pobre de Touya llovían las peguntas: "¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos...?"  
  
"Esto *tiene* que ser algún tipo de pesadilla..." Gimió Touya.  
  
"No te preocupes To-ya... no podría ser peor." Dijo Yukito sonriendo.  
  
El motor comenzó a toser. Pronto la camioneta iba más despacio hasta detenerse en seco en medio de la nada.  
  
"No..¡NO! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gritaba Touya. Golpeando su puño contra el tablero. "¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?" Recargó su peso en el hombro de Yukito y comenzó a quejarse.  
  
"¡Onii-chan! ¡No es tan malo!" Dijo Sakura.  
  
"Dios, ¿por qué tu hermano está actuando como un bebé?" Murmuró Syaoran. "Tiene 18 años, ¡por Dios!"  
  
"Sólo está cansado, eso es todo." Decía Yukito. "No llores To-ya..."  
  
"Escogimos el auto equivocado." Dijo Ash. Misty y Brock asintieron.  
  
"Nunca creí que existieran personas tan extrañas..." Dijo Misty.  
  
Tres cabezas voltearon y la miraron. "¡¡NO_SOMOS_EXTRAÑOS!!" Dijo Syaoran, apretando sus puños.  
  
"...y lo dice el niño del cual su hermano es homosexual..."  
  
"¿QUÉ? ¡El nooooooo es mi hermano!" Gritó Syaoran.  
  
"¡Él es MI hermano!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Y todo lo que todos ustedes han hecho, es provocarlo!" Miró a Syaoran reprobatoriamente. "Tú también Syaoran... deja a onii-chan solo ¿está bien?"  
  
"Pero Sakura, yo..."  
  
Fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido de Misty.  
  
"¡¡OH DIOS!! ¡¡EL CHICO 'VERDADERA IDENTIDAD ESCONDIDA' ACABA DE BESAR AL HERMANO HOMOSEXUAL!!"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Yukito.  
  
"Sólo le di un beso en la frente." Sonrió Yukito.  
  
Misty estaba horrorizada.  
  
"¡¡EW, EW, EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
  
"¡Hey, cállate, pelirroja! ¡Es el hermano de mi novia de quien estás hablando!" Gruñó Syaoran.  
  
Touya brincó hacia tras y le dirigió toda su atención.  
  
"¿¿NOVIA?? ¡CUÁNDO DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ *ESTO*!" Demandó furiosamente Touya.  
  
Syaoran tragó saliva asustado.  
  
  
  
"To-ya..."  
  
"¡Sakura...! ¿Cómo puedes salir con un mocoso como éste...?"  
  
"Onii-chan, talvez deberías tomarte unas vacaciones o algo..." Decía Sakura.  
  
"¿Y QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY 'TRATANDO' DE HACER?" Gritó Touya. "Estoy *tratando* de llevar a mis amigos a unas relajantes vacaciones, ¿y qué pasa? ¡Se vuelve un viaje al infierno! Primero los dulces, luego el radio, luego nos perdimos, luego estos mocosos, luego estos mocosos metiéndose en mi vida amorosa, luego el mocoso anuncia que mi pequeña hermanita es su novia... y sin MENCIONAR los cientos de veces que tuvimos que cambiar de asientos..."  
  
Touya abrió de golpe la puerta y salió de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta de pasajeros y señaló a Ash, Misty y Brock.  
  
"Tú... tú... y tú… FUERA."  
  
Reclutantemente, los tres niños salieron de la camioneta.  
  
"No me importa qué DEMONIOS dicen... No me importa dónde DEMONIOS estamos... sólo ¡¡VÁYANSE DE MI VIDA!!"  
  
Asotó la puerta.  
  
"Vayan a molestar a otros pobres tontos." Dijo Touya enojado. "¡No tengo tiempo para reñir con fenómenos de un lugar llamado 'Pueblo Paleta'! ¡Honestamente!"  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
  
"Sakura, POR FAVOR guarda silencio..."  
  
Sakura asintió miró hacia abajo.  
  
"To-ya..."  
  
"Ahora no Yuki..."  
  
"Pero To-ya..."  
  
Touya buscó las llaves.  
  
"Lo más pronto que lleguemos, será mejor..."  
  
"Pero To-ya..." Persistió Yukito.  
  
"¿Sí...?"  
  
"El motor aún está averiado..."  
  
Touya comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el volante.  
  
"To-ya, tendrás un dolor de cabeza haciendo eso..."  
  
"Tal vez una canción lo haga senti mejor..."  
  
"Tal vez algunos dulces..."  
  
"Podemos prender el radio para él..."  
  
"Tal vez quiera cambiar los asientos..."  
  
'Sólo dos horas más... dos horas más...  
  
Antes de que me vuelva demente...'  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
